mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship lessons/Season four
Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 :Twilight Sparkle: You're right about one thing, Applejack. The Elements of Harmony did bring us together. But it isn't the Elements that will keep us connected. It's our friendship. And it's more important and more powerful than any magic. My new role in Equestria may mean I have to take on new responsibilities, and our friendships may be tested, but it will never, ''ever be broken.'' Castle Mane-ia :Twilight Sparkle: Well, it's good to know that whenever your imagination is getting away from you, a good friend can help you rein it in. And even though I didn't find anything out about the mysterious chest, I'm glad I was here to help all of you. :Rarity: You certainly did that, Twilight. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Why weren't you scared? :Twilight Sparkle: Reading Celestia's diary made it hard to be afraid, because I knew what it was like when she and Luna lived here. Knowing something about the past made it easier to deal with my problems in the present, even the scary ones. Following Twilight's suggestion in the episode, she and her friends share a journal in which they log their findings, which replaces the need to send reports to Princess Celestia. Daring Don't The journal entry for this episode is written by Rainbow Dash. :Just had the coolest adventure with the coolest pony ever. Came ''this close to blowing it because I got so wrapped up in how awesome she was, I almost forgot about how awesome I'' was. Good thing I didn't, 'cause it gave me a chance to show her how important it is to put your trust in somepony else. Flight to the Finish :Scootaloo: But flying is what Pegasus ponies are supposed to do! You flew when you carried the flag in the games! :Rainbow Dash: But that was me! You're you! And it just doesn't matter if you can fly or not. Your routine was amazing because it represented exactly what makes Ponyville special. :... :Scootaloo: But Rainbow Dash... what if... what if my wings never grow? What if I never fly? :Rainbow Dash: Listen, Scootaloo. Maybe you'll fly someday, or maybe you won't. You're all kinds of awesome anyway. Power Ponies :Twilight Sparkle: We wouldn't have made it without you, Spike. And I hope you realize that just because we don't always need your help, it doesn't mean that we don't think you're helpful. :Spike: And that you don't have to have superpowers to be a super friend. Bats! :Applejack: Be sure to put in there that I came to see that my short-term solution was a little short-sighted. :Fluttershy: And that you shouldn't let anypony pressure you into doing something you don't think is right. Sometimes you have to tell even your closest friends "no". Rarity Takes Manehattan The journal entry for this episode is written by Rarity. :Manehattan was simply grand. It was in this magnificent metropolis that I learned that while there are ponies who will take advantage of your generosity, you should never, ever let that cause you to abandon your generous spirit. Nothing feels worse than taking advantage of the giving nature of your friends. Pinkie Apple Pie :Applejack: Think I'll write about how bein' a good family isn't about bein' perfect as much as it is about bein' able to get through the rough patches together. About bein' able to forgive each other for mistakes. :Apple Bloom: Don't forget to mention how really good friends can also feel like your family. Rainbow Falls The journal entry for this episode is written by Rainbow Dash. :Oh, I can't deny it. I love to win! But if I ever have to choose between winning and my friends, I'm always gonna choose my friends. 'Cause as much as I love winning, I love them waaaaay more. Three's A Crowd The journal entry for this episode is dictated by Twilight and written by Spike. :I think it's pretty clear that my visit with Cadance didn't go quite the way I expected. But in the end, I realized that when you're with a good friend, even the most chaotic day can end up being a great experience. Pinkie Pride :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie, wait! I'm sorry I got all swept away by Cheese Sandwich. :... :Pinkie Pie: No. I'm sorry I let my pride get in the way of you having the best birth-iversary ever. Cheese Sandwich really is a super duper party planner, and he'll be a terrific headliner. I should've been a big enough pony to admit that and let you have your day. :Rainbow Dash: But don't you get it? You're both super duper party ponies. Sure, Cheese Sandwich is a great guest party pony, but you're Ponyville's permanent party pony. Nopony could ever take your place, and we could never have a party without you. The journal entry for this episode is written by Pinkie Pie but not heard. The entry can be seen in the book The Journal of the Two Sisters. Simple Ways The journal entry for this episode is written by Rarity. :Organizing the Ponyville Days Celebration was one of the hardest things I've ever done. But I learned an important lesson: real friends will like you for who you are, and changing yourself to impress them is no way to make new ones. And when you're as fabulous as I am, it's practically a crime. Filli Vanilli The journal entry for this episode is written by Fluttershy. :Sometimes, being afraid can stop you from doing something that you love. But hiding behind these fears means you're only hiding from your true self. It's much better to face those fears so you can shine and be the best pony you can possibly be. Twilight Time The journal entry for this episode is written by Sweetie Belle. :I guess Twilight must not be so super upset anymore, 'cause she's letting us do a diary entry like our sisters do. Boy, did we get our priorities mixed up. We started acting special because we were friends with someone special. We almost forgot the real reason she's special: because she's our friend. But she forgave us, and, like magic, things are good as new. That's the kind of magic I ''really wanna get good at... now that I'm getting so good at the other kind. We're just glad Twilight Time is back to normal... Well, almost back to normal.'' It Ain't Easy Being Breezies The journal entry for this episode is written by Fluttershy. :My experiences with the Breezies have helped me to see that kindness can take many forms. And, sometimes, being ''too kind can actually keep a friend from doing what they need to do. Pushing them away may seem cruel, but it's sometimes the kindest thing you can do.'' Somepony to Watch Over Me :Applejack: I guess I did get a little carried away watchin' over you, and if you hadn't snuck out like you did, maybe I wouldn't have figured that out. :Apple Bloom: Yes! Now that is the kind of looking out for me I can definitely appreciate. Maud Pie :Pinkie Pie: I'm sorry I put so much pressure on everypony to bond. I only wanted my friends to get to know my amazing older sister. :... :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie's happiness means as much to us as it does to you. And we're sorry we couldn't see it sooner. The thing that makes us click and makes a special bond between us is how much we all love Pinkie Pie. For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils :Sweetie Belle:'' I'm sorry I got jealous about those dresses. I know now that you were only trying to help.'' :Rarity: Oh, Sweetie, I forgive you! Leap of Faith The journal entry for this episode is written by Applejack :Bein' honest sure gets hard when it seems like the truth might hurt somepony you care about. But I think believin' a lie can end up hurtin' them even more. Maybe some ponies don't care about that – but I sure ain't one of them. Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 The journal entry for this episode is written by Twilight. :Rainbow Dash finally learned the history of the Wonderbolts. But she's not the ''only pony that needed a lesson. I needed to learn something just as important. One way of learning isn't better than another. After all, every pony is unique and individual.'' Trade Ya! :Twilight Sparkle: None of those ponies had anything valuable enough to trade for my books. Not because these books belong to a princess, but because they helped make me who I am. Just like you said. This was the one I was so absorbed in the day Spike decided he owed Applejack a life debt. And this one reminds me of the day I got it – which was the day I met you. I may not ever need to read these again, but that doesn't mean they don't have value. :... :Rainbow Dash: I did want that book, a lot. I said I wanted it more than anything in all of Equestria. But there's no thing that's worth as much to me as a friend. I might have forgotten that for a little bit, but it's true. Inspiration Manifestation The journal entry for this episode is written by Spike. :Today I learned how important it is to be honest with your friends when they're doing something that you don't think is right. A true friend knows that you're speaking up because you care about them. Equestria Games The journal entry for this episode is written by Spike. :You know, it's kinda weird. No matter how many times others tell you you're great, all the praise in the world means nothing if you don't feel it inside. Sometimes, to feel good about yourself, you gotta let go of the past. That way, when the time comes to let your greatness fly, you'll be able to light up the whole sky. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 :Discord: Tirek tricked me into believing that he could offer me something more valuable than friendship. But there is nothing worth more. I see that now. He lied when he said that this medallion was given as a sign of gratitude and loyalty. But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship, I am telling the truth. :... :Princess Celestia: You've been wondering what you are meant to do as a princess. Do you know now? :Twilight Sparkle: As princess, I believe I have the power to spread the magic of friendship across Equestria! That is the role I am meant to have in our world! The role I choose to have! But I didn't defeat Tirek on my own, it took all of us to unlock the chest! :Princess Celestia: Then it is unlikely you are meant to take on this task alone. You are now Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship! But what is the Princess of Friendship without her friends? References Category:Lists